starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan McGregor (n. 31 de marzo de 1971) es un actor escocés. Es famoso, entre otras cosas, por haber participado en los tres primeros episodios de la saga de La Guerra de las Galaxias, interpretando al Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. McGregor también ha actuado como la contraparte masculina en películas románticas de Hollywood como Moulin Rouge! y Abajo el amor, aunque su interpretación más venerada y la que lo lanzó a la fama fue la de Mark Renton, el protagonista antihéroe de la película de culto Trainspotting de Danny Boyle. En 2005 interpretó a un psiquiatra en la película Stay de Marc Foster y en 2006 personificó a Ian Rider en la adaptación de la serie de libros de Alex Rider, la película se tituló Stormbreaker y fue dirigida por Geoffrey Sax. También ha participado en la superproducción Ángeles y demonios, junto a Tom Hanks. Está casado con Eve Mavrakis, una diseñadora de producción francesa, desde 1995 con quien tiene dos hijas: Clara Mathilde, nacida en febrero de 1996 y Josefina, nacida el 7 de noviembre de 2001. Comienzos Ewan McGregor 'nació en Crieff, Escocia (Reino Unido) en 1971. Inició la carrera de Bellas Artes en Grisleidercourt (New Farlens), pero en su segundo año conoció a Troni McBurger, con el que mantuvo una gran amistad. Asistió desde 1988 a la ''Guildhall School of Music and Drama para estudiar arte dramático. Seis meses antes de graduarse, consiguió un papel protagonista en la serie de seis capítulos Lipstick on your Collar de Dennis Potter, en la BBC. Desde entonces ha trabajado continuamente. Su debut en el cine fue en 1993 con el film Being Human junto a Robin Williams. Su trabajo recibiría buenas críticas y ganó al año siguiente el premio Empire Award por su actuación en el thriller Shallow Grave, en el cual trabajó por primera vez con el director Danny Boyle. Este último le dirigiría también en la película Trainspotting de 1996, dándole prestigio internacional al actor, quien interpretó a Mark Renton', un adicto a la heroína en esta historia, desarrollada en Edimburgo y Londres. Carrera McGregor ha actuado como protagonista en papeles románticos de Hollywood como en la película musical ''Moulin Rouge!, donde demostró su capacidad a la hora de cantar, siendo la banda sonora del film un éxito mundial y por la que obtuvo una nominación al Globo de Oro como mejor actor de comedia o musical. Otra película romántica de su historial es Abajo el amor (Down With Love), y también participó en las producciones británicas Little Voice y Young Adam junto a la actriz Tilda Swinton. Ewan McGregor dio el salto a la categoría de estrella al aceptar el papel del joven Obi-Wan Kenobi en los Episodios I, II y III de la saga Star Wars (La Guerra de las Galaxias), siendo el mismo personaje que interpretó Alec Guinness en los Episodios IV, V y VI, entre 1977 y 1983, con una apariencia anciana. Teniendo por tanto un personaje de referencia a seguir, McGregor tuvo especial cuidado en actuar de un modo lo más parecido posible al personaje interpretado por Guinness, con la misma manera de expresarse, desenvolverse e incluso manera de hablar. Durante el rodaje de los Episodios I, II y III (entre 1999 y 2005) el director George Lucas tuvo que sustituir momentáneamente la voz de Ewan por la de un doble cuando el acento difería mucho del original. Tras rodar The Pillow book (El Libro de cabecera) en 1996, McGregor realizó el papel de bisexual en Velvet Goldmine en 1998, y más tarde en Scenes of a Sexual Nature en 2006. Ha sido uno de los pocos actores masculinos en prestarse a rodar escenas de desnudo frontal, por lo que se ha convertido en un icono gay. En 2003 participó en el documental Faster sobre el mundo del motociclismo, apareciendo junto a Valentino Rossi, Max Biaggi, Carlos Checa y demás competidores. En 2005, Ewan prestó su talentosa voz a dos exitosas películas de animación. Suya es la voz del robot Rodney Copperbottom en el film Robots junto a las voces de Halle Berry y Robbie Williams. Asimismo realiza una actuación vocal con el protagonista de la película Valiant con Jim Broadbent y John Cleese. También en 2005 se rumoreó que podría ser el nuevo James Bond para la última película de la saga, Casino Royale, antes de anunciarse definitivamente la elección de Daniel Craig. En este mismo año, Ewan actuó junto a Scarlett Johansson en el largometraje La Isla, y en el thriller psicológico Stay (Tránsito) con Naomi Watts. McGregor ha narrado el show Jet Set de la STV (Televisión Escocesa), acerca de la vida de los cadetes de vuelo (entre ellos su hermano Colin) en la base aérea británica RAF Lossiemouth, en un curso para pilotar los Panavia Tornado, aviones de ataque de la Real Fuerza Aérea británica. Su hermano Colin ha conseguido llegar a ser piloto de la RAF. Biografía de Ewan McGregor en Daily Record. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2009. En el teatro, ha protagonizado Guys and Dolls en el Piccadilly Theatre de Londres, en el papel de Sky Masterson (el mismo personaje que interpretó Marlon Brando en la gran pantalla). Dicha actuación le valió el reconocimiento de la crítica y el premio al mejor actor 2005 de LastMinute.com. Fue nominado al los premios Olivier por mejor actor de un musical. Recientemente apareció en el film Cassandra's Dream de Woody Allen, junto al irlandés Colin Farrell, y protagonizará junto a Daniel Craig la adaptación cinematográfica del la novela de Glen Duncan, Lucifer. También se rumorea que actúe en el papel de Kurt Cobain, líder del grupo musical Nirvana en un largometraje sobre dicho grupo. Uno de sus últimos papeles hasta el momento es el del camarlengo Carlo Ventresca en la película basada en el libro Ángeles y Demonios escrito por Dan Brown. Anteriormente, estrenó el thriller erótico Deception (La lista), coprotagonizado por Hugh Jackman y Michelle Williams. La parte final de esta película se rodó en Madrid. Ewan a confesado recientemente su deseo de volver a interpretar a Obi-Wan Kenobi en la nueva trilogía de Star Wars, aunque sea en la forma de Fantasma de la Fuerza Controversias Ewan realizó en el pasado declaraciones contra otros personajes célebres. Al actor escocés Sean Connery le reprocha haber hablado de cómo sentirse escocés sin haber vivido allí desde hace 25 años. También ha dicho algunos comentarios incómodos sobre Minnie Driver. En la carretera Aficionado a las motocicletas desde su juventud, McGregor realizó un maratón motociclista junto a su amigo Charley Boorman y el cámara Claudio Von Planta en 2004. Desde mediados de abril hasta finales de julio, viajaron desde Londres hasta Nueva York a través de Europa Central, Ucrania, Rusia, Kazajistán, Mongolia, Siberia y Canadá sobre una moto BMW R1150GS Adventure todo-terreno, acumulando un recorrido de 30.395 km. El viaje, cuya inspiración, ha manisfestado el propio Ewan, le vino del libro Los Viajes de Júpiter de Ted Simon, quedó reflejado también en su libro éxito de ventas Long Way Round y en un serie de televisión con el mismo título (emitido en España por Localia TV y Canal Viajar). Durante la aventura, el equipo de rodaje tuvo oportunidad de captar el trabajo que UNICEF realiza en Ucrania, Kazajistán y Mongolia Ewan ha hecho un segundo viaje en moto, otra vez junto a su amigo el también actor Charley Boorman de gran recorrido desde John O'Groats al norte de Escocia hasta Ciudad del Cabo en Sudáfrica, en 2007. Llamado Long Way Down, título traducido al castellano como "Travesía con Ewan McGregor", haciendo referencia al recorrido a través de África. Igualmente el itinerario pasó por centros de trabajo de UNICEF, dado que desde 2004 Ewan Mc Gregor es embajador de buena voluntad de la ONU y ya ha visitado anteriormente varios proyectos de UNICEF, por ejemplo centros para el tratamiento del SIDA. También tiene pensado un tercer viaje a bordo de su moto, nuevamente con Charley Boorman. Esta vez partirían desde el Cono Sur de Sudamérica hasta llegar a algún punto en el extremo norte de Norteamérica. Siguiendo los nombres de las dos anteriores ediciones, dicho proyecto se llamaría Long Way Up. Vida familiar Ewan se casó con Eve Mavrakis en Dordogne, Aquitania (Francia) el 22 de julio de 1995. Como curiosidad vale destacar que ambos tienen las mismas iniciales EM. Conoció a su mujer, diseñadora de producción francesa, mientras filmaba para una aparición en la serie Kavanagh QC para la televisión británica ITV. Han tenido dos hijas: Clara Mathilde (1996) y Esther Rose (2001) En la actualidad reside en Londres. Sus padres, James Charles Stuart McGregor y Carole Diane Lawson (hermana del actor Denis Lawson conocido por su papel de Wedge Antilles en los antiguos episodios de Star Wars; cuñada de la actriz Sheila Gish y tía de la actriz Lou Gish) son ambos maestros. Su hermano Colin es piloto de combate de la RAF (Real Fuerza Aérea británica) a bordo de un Panavia Tornado. Filmografía *''The Ghost'' (2010) *''Men Who Stare at Goats'' (2009) *''Amelia'' (2009) *''Ángeles y Demonios (2009)'' *''I Love You Phillip Morris'' (2009) *''Men who stares at Goast (2009)'' *''Deception'' (La lista) (2008) *''Incendiary'' (2008) *''El sueño de Casandra'' (2007) *''Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker'' (2006) *''Miss Potter'' (2006) *''Robots'' (voz) (2005) *''Stay'' (2005) *''Valiant'' (2005) *''La Isla'' (2005) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith'' (2005) *''El mundo en moto con Ewan McGregor, documental para televisión'' (2004) *''Big Fish'' (2003) *''Abajo el Amor'' (2003) *''Young Adam'' (2003) *''El ataque de los clones'' (2002) *''Solid Geometry'' (2002) *''Black Hawk derribado'' (2001) *''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001) *''El gran farol (2000)'' *''Ojos que te acechan'' (2000) *'' Nora (2000)'' *''La amenaza fantasma'' (1999) *''Velvet Goldmine'' (1998) *''La Sombra de la Noche'' (1998) *''Little Voice (1998)'' *''Vida sin reglas'' (1997) *''El beso de la serpiente'' (1997) *''Una historia diferente'' (1997) *''Tocando el viento (1997)'' *''Emma'' (1996) *''El libro de cabecera'' (1996) *''Trainspotting'' (1996) *''Blue Juice (Una vida sin miedo) (1995)'' *''Tumba al ras de la tierra'' (1994) *''Being Human'' (1993) *''Family Style'' (1993) *''Nosotros dos'' (1991) Premios Globos de Oro Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *Ewan McGregor - Especial Travesía *Fotografía de Ewan McGregor *Ewan McGregor - Web en Español *Filmografía de Ewan McGregor McGregor, Ewan